From the Ground Up
by WrItTeN-PuRpLe
Summary: This is a crossover between Make It Or Break it & Private Practice. Payson is Charlotte and Cooper's sixteen year old daughter. She is a triplet with brother Riley & sister Shannon. Mason, Cooper's son is also in this story as long as my completely OC Laney who is twelve. Laney is in gymnastics. Everyone from the Rock will be here except for Payson's original parents and sister.


"Hey Payson, can I spend the night at your house tonight?" I heard Kaylie ask me. We were at gymnastics practicing for nationals. National's is tomorrow, nationals are being held here in L.A., which means all of my family is coming. Since I wrecked the disc in my back, I have been using the drugs to improve myself in gymnastics. Nobody knows but another male gymnast who gets me the medication.

"Sure. Hey, what are we going to do about your ankle monitor Emily?" I asked our fellow friend and teammate.

"Legwarmers." She answered curtly. I smiled when I thought of something.

"Then all of us are." I told her. Lauren and Kaylie agreed and Emily smiled and thanked us. Soon it was time to leave and Kaylie caught a ride with me since she was coming over.

"Hey sweet pea. Hello Kaylie. How was practice girls?" My mom, Charlotte asked.

"It was great Mom." I answered.

"Not as great as it will be tomorrow though Mrs. Freedman." My phone beeped just as we pulled in the driveway. It was Emily and Lauren. They hang out a lot more now, to try and patch up there, well whatever they call it. The text said 'CAN LO' & I COME OVR?' I replied yes and they were here fifteen minutes later. We always have a party before a match, with my whole family. When we all came out of my room an hour later, everybody was there. From all my Aunt's and Uncle's to Kaylie's parents, Emily's Mom and Brother, Lauren's Dad, Summer and Sasha.

"Hey everybody." Lauren, Kaylie, Emily and I said in unison. They looked over and smiled at us. We joined the group and talked about gymnastics to work. We ate dinner and showed off some moves. Eventually everyone went home and we went to bed.

"Good luck tomorrow guys." We said in unison to one another before closing our eyes and succumbing to sleep.

We got up at four thirty that morning and headed out. We didn't bother waking up my parents and siblings. I cooked us some breakfast, which consisted of two medium size pancakes each with only a little bit of butter and syrup, a cup of milk each, and we all shared a good size apple. We got dressed into our sweats and went for a jog.

When we got back half an hour later, we changed into our practice leo's and I drove us, after writing a note to my parents, to the Rock. The meet starts at nine o'clock, and we wanted to get some practice in beforehand.

We got to the gym at five forty five. We practice until seven, and go back to my place to get ready for the meet. My parents were up as well as my brothers and sisters, Mason is the oldest at 24, Shannon who is 16, Riley who is also 16 like me and Shannon and then Laney who is the youngest at 12. Laney and I are the only ones who do gymnastics. At about seven thirty, we were all ready leave for the studio.

"So girls, are you nervous?" My mom asked as we drove to the studio. We decided that all of us girls would drive together in the family van and the boys would take my car. So it was Mom, Kaylie, Lauren, Emily, Laney, Shannon and I in the van with Dad, Mason and Riley in my car.

"No way Charlotte." "Absolutely not." "Uh, no way Mom." "Barely." Came all four of our replies.

"Okay well go. Everybody else is on there way and we will be right up there in the stands." My mom said as we entered the building. In just less then an hour an a half we would be competing against the other teams of America for a spot on the National team.

We met up with Sasha and the rest of the team to warm up and have a pep talk. Then before we knew it we were competing. I wasn't nervous at all when I stepped up to the uneven bars. I performed flawlessly until I had to stick the landing.

"PAYSON!" I slipped into blackness as I hit the mat headfirst.


End file.
